Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle latch assemblies and, more particularly to a pendulum stop for a release lever of a latch assembly.
A vehicle frequently includes displaceable panels such as doors, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a host vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the panel is closed.
A door latch typically includes a fork bolt that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The fork bolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever is spring biased into the engaged position and thus, holds the fork bolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the fork bolt when it is moved to the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The fork bolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated door jamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the fork bolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
In order to open a vehicle door, an inner door handle is coupled to a release lever by a cable, which is also used in a push/pull configuration to lock and unlatch the latch assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch assembly wherein the release lever is not inadvertently moved from an unlatched position to a locked position. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a stop for the release lever of the latch assembly.